L'Île éternelle : Les Sorciers et Lui
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: Voldemort était définitivement mort. Harry avait gagné, en puissance mais surtout sa liberté. Tout du moins s'est ce qu'il croyait.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** L'Île éternelle : Les Sorciers et Lui

 **Résumé:** Voldemort était définitivement mort. Harry avait gagné, en puissance mais surtout sa liberté. Tout du moins s'est ce qu'il croyait.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclamé:** Les univers de Harry Potter et Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Autre:** Voici un élément de réponse que beaucoup attendait. Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

Rien ne bougeait autour d'El, pas un grain de vent, pas la moindre respiration, pas le plus petit bruit. Les couleurs elles-mêmes étaient ternes, s'accordant à Sa nature.  
Pourtant, devant El, se tenait un jeune homme recroquevillait dans un coin. Totalement ignorant de Sa présence, aucune respiration ne faisait bouger son torse.

El s'agenouilla dans ce silence si terrifiant qui était Son monde depuis toujours et qui le resterait à jamais. Ses doigts trop minces, ressemblants à s'y méprendre à des os, se posèrent sur la tête du jeune homme.

-Je te remercie Harry James Potter. Merci de m'avoir libéré de cette peur, de cette seule erreur que j'ai commise il y a si longtemps.

El ferma les yeux.  
Comme El aurait voulu qu'il L'entende, La voit, comprenne la reconnaissance éternelle qu'El aurait envers-lui, celui qui avait détruit les Reliques de la Mort, Ses Reliques.  
Mais plus jamais El ne referait cette erreur.  
Sa place était dans ce bref interval qui séparait les secondes les unes des autres, à l'abris des regards de tous Êtres-Vivants quand El les fauchait.

Une fois El avait pensé pouvoir s'abreuver de la présence des humains à travers les trois frères Peverell. Jamais El ne s'était autant trompé. Se jouant d'El, ils avaient volé les Reliques de la Mort afin de s'élever au-dessus des autres sorciers.  
El avait passé tant d'années à les chercher, tuant les sorciers en la possession des Reliques sans jamais pouvoir les récupérer.  
Tant d'années à avoir peur qu'une personne les réunisse toutes les trois afin de devenir son Maître.

Un Maître de la Mort. C'était si ridicule, si épouvantable comme idée.  
Quelqu'un qui aurait pu à tout instant l'empêcher de faucher une âme qui avait fait son temps, pour en emmener une autre à la place. Une personne qui aurait pu briser le cycle si important de la vie et de la mort par simple caprice.

Mais à présent El n'avait plus peur.  
Lorsqu'El avait vu ce jeune homme se retrouver en possession des trois Reliques, El avait crû la dernière heure venue du cycle qui avait régit la nuit des temps. Par Sa faute, une Création de Gaïa avait entre ses mains le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur toute chose. Le Monde allait s'effondrer.  
C'est ce qu'El avait crû.  
Pourtant, ce jeune homme aussi puissant qu'il soit, conscient du pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu, avait détruit toutes les Reliques avec application, s'assurant que plus personne ne puisse mettre la main sur celles-ci.  
S'attirant un peu plus les foudres des siens, s'excluant définitivement de ceux-ci, il L'avait libéré.

El se redressa, promenant son regard pour admirer ces multitudes d'énergies qui convergeaient vers Harry. Même les sorciers, si aveugles habituellement, avaient compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec son jeune sauveur. Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle le jeune sorcier était enfermé dans cette pièce.

-Jamais je ne critique tes décisions Gaïa, mais était-ce réellement utile que de lui accorder ton essence même ? Questionna-t-El dans un souffle, alors même qu'El semblait seule à se mouvoir.

-Il est ma plus belle Création.  
Si beau, si doux, si pur.  
Ne t'a-t-il pas délivré de ton si mauvais pas sans même utiliser une fois ton pouvoir ?

Gaïa était là, apparut de nulle part, Il la regardait assis sur le rebord d'une table. Gaïa ressemblait à un enfant, pas plus de dix ans, mais ses yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa Création ne pouvaient cacher Son âge.

-Sœur Magie a utilisé ses ultimes forces afin de le sauver, lui offrant le cœur même de son existence.  
Puissant, il l'était déjà bien avant mon intervention.  
Mon essence n'ait là que pour remercier le geste qu'il a eu envers-toi, Ma Bel Cavalière.

Soudain, Il était devant El, plus vieux, plus grand, plus solide, du bout des doigts Il lui caressa la joue.

-Je t'en demande tant.  
Destiné à toujours être seule.  
Désires-tu que je t'offre, comme toi avec les âmes, le repos éternel ?

El se laissa aller un court instant à la caresse. Ferma ses yeux, cachant les puits sans fond qui lui tenait lieu de yeux. Mais El les rouvrit bien vite.

-J'aime ce que je fais.  
J'aime parcourir les Mondes et parfois découvrir de si belles âmes.  
Mais lui…

-Je vois que toi-même tu t'es pris d'affection pour lui.  
Si Bel, si toxique, mais pourtant préoccupé par celui qui aurait pu l'enchainer à jamais.  
Ma Bel Mort, j'ai déclaré qu'il était ma plus belle Création, jamais je ne le laisserai aux mains si sales de ses sorciers.  
Tu en as ma parole.

El hésita. Son regard dévia vers le jeune sorcier toujours dans la même position.

-La parole de Gaïa ne te suffirait-elle pas ? Claqua sèchement la voix de Gaïa dans la pièce.

El sursauta, reportant son regard sur Lui.  
Disparut l'apparence innocente d'un homme mûr, l'affection dans sa voix.  
Il était redevenu le Créateur, celui sans qui la Vie et la Mort n'auraient jamais vu le jour.  
Pas une personne, pas un Dieu, juste une énergie sans faille, celle de créer, de forger.  
El secoua la tête, l'inclina très légèrement.

-Je ne doute pas de toi Gaïa.

Et El disparut, aussitôt suivi de Gaïa.  
La seconde finit enfin de s'écouler, laissant place à une nouvelle seconde dans cette pièce où seule une légère respiration troublait le silence.

* * *

Harry avait vaincu Lord Voldemort par un miracle dont il ne s'expliquait pas.  
Au bord de la mort, son champ de vision réduit à de vague silhouette, il avait crû que sa dernière heure était venue.

Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il fuyait, supportant le poids de l'âme de Voldemort en lui qui grandissait chaque jour.  
Toutes les nuits il avait repoussé les douces promesses de l'âme corrompue, sans faillir.  
Il avait dressé une armée, maintenue le moral de tous, sans jamais demander de l'aide.

Pourtant, en cet instant décisif, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de se relever. Rester éveillé était la seule chose dont il était capable. Puis, il y avait eu cette énergie qui l'avait frappé si soudainement, repoussant à elle seule l'Avada envoyé par Voldemort.  
Harry n'avait souhaité qu'une chose : que tout cela se termine définitivement sans plus de mort.

Il avait été exaucé.

Quelques jours après la dernière Bataille, après que tous les morts furent enterrées, il était là à regarder les ruines de Poudlard. Vivant, entouré de ses amis, heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre. Ne plus fuir.

-Je crains devoir fermer l'école pour un an, le temps pour les Gobelins de la reconstruire. Fit Mcgonagal en arrivant à leur côté.

-Pourquoi cela Professeur ? Demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés d'étonnement.

-La magie peut réparer beaucoup de chose Mione, mais il est impossible de l'utiliser pour reconstruire un bâtiment qui en était gorgé. Elles entre…

Les explications de Ron moururent sur ses lèvres alors que sous ses yeux les vieilles pierres se mettaient à bouger. Dans un ballet gigantesque, absolument impossible, mais grandiose, Poudlard se reconstruisait sous leurs yeux, à un rythme effréné.  
Leur regard dévia vers Harry d'où provenait la puissance colossale à l'œuvre. Nullement concentré, ne semblant pas éprouver la moindre difficulté, celui-ci leur offrit un sourire alors que les dernières pierres se repositionnaient, offrant une Poudlard plus neuve que jamais.

-Elle ne souhaitait qu'être remise en état afin d'accueillit au plus vite les enfants. Dit-il avec affection, avant de se détourner de ses amis incapables de dire le moindre mot.

* * *

-Pourquoi veux-tu les détruire Harry ?  
Tu as eu tant de mal à les récupérer !

-Ron, les Reliques n'appartiennent pas aux Hommes. Les trois frères ont dupé la Mort pour les obtenir.

-Tu pourrais être le Maître de la Mort Harry. Faire revenir tous nos amis.

-Mione a raison ! Tu ne peux pas cracher sur un tel pouvoir…

-Ils sont mort Ron, définitivement mort.  
Qui sait ce que l'on obtiendra si jamais on les fait revivre ?

-Nous ne le saurons pas avant d'avoir essayé justement.

-Nous n'avons pas à détenir …

-Et voilà tu recommences avec tes responsabilités.  
Moi tout ce que je vois c'est que tu es tout puissant depuis ton combat et que tu veux t'assurer que rien ni personne ne pourra te dépasser.

-Ron ce n'est pas…

-Harry, depuis que tu as reconstruit Poudlard tu refuses d'aider le Ministère à capturer les derniers Mangemorts. Tu as également refusé de paraître avec le Ministre afin de l'aider à garder son poste.  
Et maintenant que tu peux relever nos amis morts au combat tu t'y refuses aussi.

-Mione, tu ne vas pas non plus t'y mettre ?

-Je ne te reconnais plus Harry, nous ne te reconnaissons plus.  
Avant tu nous aidais tous, maintenant tu gardes jalousement ton pouvoir.

Sans un mot de plus, Ron et Hermione, ses amis de toujours, s'éloignèrent, comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas le dernier mot.  
Harry soupira, se promis de faire quelques efforts et se plier à quelques demandes stupides du Ministère, avant de lancer un sort de Feudeymon sur les Reliques.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de pouvoir, pas besoin de tout cela. Il ne voulait que vivre en paix.

* * *

Harry les observait ne voulant pas comprendre ce qui pourtant était si simple à saisir.  
Jamais, jamais il n'avait crû que cela se finirait ainsi.

Il avait bien vu qu'on le regardait un peu étrangement quand il paraissait quelques part.  
Il avait également compris que le Ministre ne le portait pas dans son cœur à cause des nombreux refus que Harry émettaient face à ses demandes.  
Pourtant, le Sauveur se retrouvait solidement attaché par des liens magiques dans un immense cercle magique composé d'un nombre impressionnant de runes.

Harry ne pouvait parler mais dans tous les cas qu'aurait-il bien put dire à ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis, sa famille ? Ceux qui s'étaient associés avec le Ministère ?  
Qu'aurait-il pu dire alors que plus le chant des très nombreux sorciers résonnait dans la pièce, plus il ressentait le contrôle sur sa magie disparaître.

Puis, finalement tout fut finit.  
Il se sentait nu, aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau-né, sans sa magie qui était là pour réaliser ses souhaits avant même qui ne les ait prononcés comme ces derniers mois.

-Harry, je souhaite un verre de bierraubeurre.

Ron avait à peine finit de parler que Harry lui fit apparaître une chope emplit du liquide dans la main.  
Pourtant, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait lutté, refusé de n'être qu'une machine à souhait. Mais il avait fini par le faire. Il avait senti une envie irrésistible d'obéir.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ne parle pas, nous avons assez entendu tes histoires. Contra Hermione.

Et il se tut. Parce qu'on lui avait demandé. Alors que les larmes lui montaient au yeux le Ministre s'avança.

-Allons Monsieur Potter, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous voir pleurer.  
Vous avez obtenu un tel pouvoir et vous refusiez de le mettre au service de la Communauté. Nous n'avons eu d'autre choix.  
Mais regardez donc autour de vous. Nous aurions pu vous donner un endroit bien moins agréable.

-Comprends-nous Harry. C'est pour le bien de tous.  
Tu ne te ballades pas librement à travers le monde ce qui soulage les autres sorciers, mais tu es libre de les rencontrer dans ce bar.  
Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de d'obéir et de réaliser leur demande.

-Tu peux bien partager ton pouvoir avec nous mec.

Harry ne pouvait parler, ne pouvait crier sa haine, ne pouvait pleurer son désespoir.  
Il resta là, immobile, incapable de réagir.  
Il avait perdu sa liberté.

* * *

Au début ce n'était que des petits souhaits.  
Une petite friandise pour les enfants, un peu de d'ingrédients trop rare pour être acheté, des potions trop compliquées à brasser. Des choses plutôt anodines.

Les gens restaient, discutaient, plaisantaient avec lui avant de repartir.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, les souhaits devinrent plus compliqués, moins innocent.  
Harry ne se souvenait plus du nombre de personne qui lui avait demandé d'être riche.  
D'autre avait demandé d'être plus intelligent, ou encore d'être chanceux à vie.  
Rapidement, les personnes s'étaient aperçu que ce type de vœux avaient une durée de vie. Au bout de de sept jours tout disparaissait tel le mirage qu'ils étaient.  
Alors ils revenaient, tempêtaient, criaient, insultaient Harry sur sa médiocrité et demandaient à nouveau la même chose, incapables de comprendre que le résultat serait le même.

Plus de discussion, plus de plaisanterie, juste des ordres jetaient avant de repartir. Harry était devenu une machine à miracle dans ce grand bar trop vide.  
Le monde sorcier britannique avait perdu le goût des efforts et se complaisait dans cette chance inouïe qu'était la puissance magique de leur « Sauveur ».

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?  
Parfois il perdait le compte des jours, dérangé autant de nuit que de jour, il était incapable de savoir si le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Pouvait-il réellement se fier au cycle jour nuit qu'il voyait s'écouler par les fenêtres ? Ou était-ce de simples illusions afin qu'il ne devienne pas fou à rester enfermé dans ce bar ?  
Comment le savoir quand il avait l'interdiction la plus totale d'ouvrir une fenêtre, de même ne serait-ce que s'en approcher à moins d'un mètre ?  
Il ne se souvenait plus de la sensation de la caresse du vent sur sa peau, ou même du soleil sur celle-ci.

Si cela continuait, Harry allait même oublier comment parler, oublier le son de sa propre voix.  
Il ne parlait plus, personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne venait pour faire la conversation avec le type aux miracles.

Harry se sentait seul, utilisé, souillé. Mais il ne pouvait partir, car chacun faisait bien attention de ne jamais souhaiter sa libération. Qui aurait envi de perdre la vache à lait de toute façon ?  
Il les haïssait tellement, il regrettait tant de les avoir aidé. Il espérait de toute son âme qu'une personne aux mauvaises attention fasse son apparition lui demandant d'être aussi puissant que Voldemort. Même s'il savait que ce genre de cas serait vite résolu avec un autre souhait d'une autre personne.  
Mais que pouvait-il espérait d'autre ?

Parmi toutes les choses que Harry avait oubliées c'était bien pourquoi il s'était battu si ardemment pour tuer Voldemort. Pourquoi avait-il tué un homme au bout du compte ?  
Le concept d'amitié, d'amour, de confiance, lui semblait à présent si … ridicule. Dédier sa vie à ces émotions, aux autres … il avait fait une terrible erreur.

* * *

Installé dans un coin du bar, Harry tentait de dormir.  
Bien sûr, il avait un lit installé dans une des nombreuses chambres à l'étage, mais il savait que cela ne plaisait pas aux sorciers de devoir aller le chercher là-haut. Il se souvenait avoir dévalé les escaliers tête la première la dernière fois qu'il avait osé dormir dans un vrai lit.

Il n'avait dû sa survit qu'au sorcier qui l'avait justement jeté dans l'escalier. Celui-ci avait souhaité que Harry soit assez en forme pour réaliser son prochain souhait.  
Harry avait rapidement appris la leçon.

Soudain, un pas se fit entendre dans le bar. Bien que n'ayant pas entendu le bruit de la porte, Harry se releva aussi vite que possible, sans pour autant parler. Les sorciers ne venaient pas pour faire la causette, juste exiger, cela aussi il l'avait compris.

Devant lui se dressait…quelque chose.  
Ce n'était pas un sorcier, Harry doutait même que ce soit humain.  
C'était, cela ressemblait à une multitude d'ombre agglutinaient les unes sur les autres, cachant la réelle apparence de son visiteur. Seuls des yeux rouge sang l'observaient, tandis que les talons de ses chaussures, ce qui devaient être ses chaussures, claquaient sur le parquet.

La chose s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.  
Les ombres se déplacèrent, créant une silhouette un peu plus étrange.  
Harry avait l'impression de distinguer des cornes, un peu plus bas un torse squelettique, des mains plus que griffues, et ce qu'il avait pris pour des talons semblait faire intégralement partie de la Créature.

L'Être devant lui ne semblant dire le moindre mot Harry finit par oser parler. Humectant ses lèvres, il dû faire un effort pour sortir les quelques mots de sa bouche.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sa voix était difficile à comprendre, on voyait vite qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Même lui sembla surprit par celle-ci, mais rapidement il redevint neutre. Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'autre que les sorciers dans le bar. Il avait fini par croire, à tort apparemment, que seuls les sorciers pouvaient entrer ici.

L'Être pencha la tête de côté. Bien que Harry ne voyait pas son visage il était persuadé que celui-ci était amusé.

-La question ne serait pas plutôt ce que moi je peux faire pour toi mon petit humain ? La voix était doucereuse, mais Harry pouvait clairement sentir une pointe d'amusement.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait créer un tel état chez cet Être.

-Vous n'êtes pas sorcier. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Que pouvez-vous faire pour moi ? Demanda-t-il méfiant, sans pour autant bouger de là où il était. Où aurait-il bien pur fuir alors qu'il ne pouvait franchir le seuil de sa prison ?

-Je suis un démon et je viens t'offrir une porte de sortie. Répondit l'Être.

Cette fois Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Il connaissait la réputation des démons. Ils promettaient milles et unes choses en échange de votre âme. Une fois qu'ils vous avaient obtenu ce que vous souhaitiez ils dévoraient votre âme.  
Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de pactiser avec eux.

-Je n'en suis pas encore à vouloir vendre mon âme pour un court instant de liberté. Reviens donc plus tard démon.

Un rire éclata dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Harry. Il était grinçant, froid, il fichait la frousse rien qu'en l'entendant. Le rire ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le démon ne repositionne son regard sur le sorcier.

-Bien que ton âme soit une véritable merveille je connais encore mes limites et je ne peux accéder à ton rêve de liberté.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Voulais-tu vérifier si toi aussi tu pouvais obtenir quelque chose de moi ?

\- Je ne peux t'offrir la liberté Humain, juste une semi-liberté.  
Une longue course en avant d'où tu ne sortiras peut-être pas vainqueur.  
Une longue fuite où je te protégerais.  
Voilà ce que je peux t'offrir.  
En échange je dévorerais ton âme et ton corps lorsque tu mourras de mort naturelle, pas avant.

Harry tituba, sa main en quête d'un soutient lui permit de trouver une table où s'appuyer. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était à la fois trop beau, mais aussi trop fou. Pourquoi lui faire une telle offre ? Qu'est-ce qui était si alléchant chez-lui pour qu'un Démon accepte de le protéger sa vie durant en échange de son âme et son corps une fois celui-ci mort ?  
Pourtant, il avait besoin d'y croire, juste un peu, et il s'en mangerait les doigts quand il se réveillera de se rêve.

-Qu'appelles-tu semi-liberté ? J'ai besoin de savoir avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit.

Sous ses yeux l'Être, le Démon, prit forme humaine.  
Deux yeux ambre le dévisagèrent un court instant avant que le Démon ne s'incline comme un majordome devant son Maître. Cependant le large sourire sur ses lèvres démontrait comme il s'amusait énormément.

-Il y a tant de sort glissant sur vous que je ne peux les briser.  
Je peux cependant en contourner certains en annuler aussi.  
Vous ne pourrez toujours pas sortir de ce bar, ni même utiliser vos pouvoirs, mais ceux-ci pourront à nouveau se mouvoir comme ils l'entendent pour vous protéger comme avant.  
Cependant, je ne peux vous libérer de l'emprise des sorciers, si l'un d'eux vous ordonne quelque chose vous ne pourrez que lui obéir.

Harry tiqua sur le soudain vouvoiement, mais au sourire du Démon il comprit que ce n'était qu'un nouveau caprice de celui-ci.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagne.  
Je suis toujours enfermé et à leur merci. Dit-il en secouant la tête de dépit. Déjà il perdait l'espoir qui l'avait gagné.

-Vous êtes ancré à ce bar, incapable d'en bouger, mais celui-ci n'est pas régit par les sorts des sorciers. Votre pouvoir y réside depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour le jeter dans l'Entre-Monde. Avec-vous à l'intérieur.

Malgré la table Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait tomber.  
Il avait du mal à comprendre, même si son cœur avait déjà saisi l'offre que son esprit refusait de décrypter.  
Il était un sorcier, mais il avait vécu dans le monde Moldu pendant des années. Harry avait entendu parler de ces théories sur les Mondes qui se superposaient les uns sur les autres sans jamais interférer entre eux.

-Ce bar va voyager de Monde en Monde ?  
Mais pourquoi faire ? Connais-tu un endroit où je serais en sécurité ?

-L'Entre-Monde se trouve dans les plis du temps de chaque Monde existant.  
Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment se comportera le bar une fois à l'intérieur.  
Il y a de forte chance que l'on soit projeté d'un Monde à un autre sans logique.

-A quoi cela peut me servir ? Grinça Harry. Il avait perdu foi en l'humanité depuis un moment à présent.

-A découvrir, comprendre, rencontrer…  
Je ne fais que vous offrir une solution.

Le silence s'installa après les derniers mots du démon.  
Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête qu'il avait baissée, laissant le sorcier réfléchir. Il savait déjà quelle serait la réponse. Rien ni personne ne pouvait refuser une telle offre en se sachant prisonnier.

-Très bien.  
J'accepte cette parodie de liberté, j'accepte de te donner mon âme et mon corps une fois mort.  
Ce ne pourra être pire.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres du démon, caché par sa position.  
Pourtant, il se contenta de se relever, faisant face à son nouveau Maître.

-Je vous jure protection et obéissance jusqu'à votre mort, My Lord.

-Je compte sur toi…Sebastian Michaelis. Dit Harry, donnant un nom au démon comme il savait devoir le faire une fois le pacte conclu entre les deux parties.

Sebastian observait son nouveau Maître qui s'était endormis pendant les préparatifs de leur départ. Se sentant protégé il avait fini par succomber au sommeil, laissant son majordome corrompre les sorts lancés sur lui pour leur permettre de partir.

* * *

Le Majordome ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il sentit le bar se déplacer un peu plus en dehors de ce Monde, poussé par la puissante magie de son Maître. Celle-ci n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre quelle était sa seule option pour garder son propriétaire en sécurité. Et depuis près d'une heure elle s'arcboutait sur le bar pour l'attirer dans l'Entre-Monde.

Et alors que le bar glissait enfin vers ce semblant de liberté Sebastian vit du coin de l'œil Gaïa apparaître. Celui-ci ne lui offrit aucune parole, toute Son attention était concentrée vers le bar.

-Veille sur ton Propriétaire, veille sur les âmes tourmentées.  
Soit L'Île Eternelle, dernier rempart contre les immondices qui touchent Mes Créations.

Ces dernières paroles à peines prononcées que Gaïa n'était déjà plus.  
Le bar, L'Île Eternelle, fut parcouru d'une dernière secousse avant d'être engloutit par l'Entre-Monde.

Sebastian s'approcha furtivement de son Maître, se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Sans réveiller sa charge il porta le sauveur du monde sorcier jusqu'à une chambre et l'installa bien confortablement dans le lit.

* * *

Poussé par Gaïa,  
Un Démon s'intéressa à un jeune sorcier.  
Celui-ci, roulé et trahit ne désirait pourtant se venger.

Son âme brillait de mille feux, pure  
Ses yeux étaient tournés vers le futur.  
Ses rêves n'étaient que liberté.  
Son cœur était désespéré.

Pourtant, le Démon n'avait pas le pouvoir  
De réaliser le vœu de ce prisonnier.  
Une fuite sans fin, une liberté illusoire  
Voilà ce qu'il put lui proposer.

Incapable de refuser,  
Le sorcier se vendit tout entier  
Afin de fuir son triste sort.

C'est ainsi que naquit L'Île Eternelle.  
C'est ainsi que tout commença.


	2. Boite à Idée

**Bonjour à vous mes Agneaux**

Désolé ce n'est pas une suite, je poste juste ce message à toutes mes fanfictions pour toucher le plus large public possible.

Depuis presque un an j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver une Fanfiction qui me plait réellement. Je ne dis pas que les Fanfictions sont mauvaises loin de là, j'attends certaines suites avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Juste cela m'arrive souvent d'aimer l'idée de départ et par la suite ne pas comprendre pourquoi cette si bonne idée et rapidement abandonnée en court de route. (au profit d'X ou Y on s'en fiche) Ou alors d'espérer que l'histoire tourne d'une certaine façon, mais que l'auteur ne le fasse pas. (et là encore à chacun ça façon de penser ! Moi aussi je dois parfois vous agacer/décevoir !)

Donc j'ai créé un petit serveur Discord sans prétention pour que vous me fassiez part de ces idées qui vous tournent dans la tête.  
Que vous décidiez ou pas de me faire part de vos désire c'est votre choix, et je ne promets rien si ce n'est de lire et de vous pondre un Oneshoot si l'idée me plait aussi.

Cela ne sert à rien de faire un concours de l'idée la plus loufoque, ce n'est pas le but.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas:  
 **Petit DISCORD** : discord . gg / C9SG4xw  
Ou ajouter Noyr Desyre#9532 et je vous inviterai

 _PS: De nouvelles fictions arrivent, ainsi qu'une suite très attendue ;)_


End file.
